


And So They Meet

by ugh_sigh (orphan_account)



Series: 30 Day Hetalia Otp Challenge [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood, Other, gerita - Freeform, hrexchibitalia, it's so cute tho, itager, this is for a 30 day callenge but ey, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ugh_sigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Writing these as a 30 day challenge thing I'm doing, but why not put them here, yeah? This is just a story of how Italy and Germany *cough* Holy roman Empire *cough* met. Thanks for reading! (This is also for day 10 not one r.i.p. me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Just an fyi that this isn't multi-chaptered. It's just a story. But it is part of a series (kind of). Just a 30 day Challenge thing.

Day 10 - First Meeting(s)

Otp 8 - GerIta

       This was such a good idea, Feliciano knew it. He would just wait here for his brother and then scare him! Sure, he might throw a fit, but that was just what he does, right? Besides, Grandpa Roma would probably calm him down.

       Feliciano trembled, waiting for his brother to walk by. Oh, this was going to be hilarious! He did get a few weird looks, considering he was in a men's restroom, but he was too riled up to notice. Grandpa Roma really shouldn't have bought the young Italian cotton candy. But then again, what else is a grandfather that likes to spoil his grandchildren, who were only eight years old do when they're at an amusement park?

       Feliciano held his breath, hearing foot-steps in his direction. He bent his thin legs, getting ready to jump. He started to shake more intensely. He was trying his complete hardest to not laugh, but he couldn't help it. He let out a small giggle, quickly placing a hand over his mouth. Oh no, he thought, he probably heard me! Now I can't scare him! But what if he didn't hear me, maybe-

       "Whatchya laughing at, kid?" an unfamiliar voice interrupted his thoughts. Feliciano looked up to see an older kid. Maybe eleven or twelve years old looking down at him.

       "Oh, I'm going to scare my brother," he responded, happy to know Lovino didn't hear him. "He said he was coming when he finishes his lunch."

       "Oh! I can help you! I can scare my lil' bro, too!" he responded and jumped behind the trashcan with him.

       "Okay! That would be fun, too!"

       "Wait, you're a girl?" the small boy jumped up quickly. He couldn't see him too clearly when they weren't close enough. "Why are you in a boy's bathroom! Ew!"

       "What?" Feliciano looked down at his body, feeling confused. Did he suddenly turn into a girl with some kind of magic!? Maybe that which his grandpa was talking about that casts spell on bad kids did this! He swore to never scare his brother again. "No! I'm a boy."

       "You don't look like it!"

       "Well I am!"

       "Are not!

       "Fine, well," Feliciano was trying to think of a come-back. "Well then why are you super pale and have white hair? We are in Italy, you know! White hair isn't normal!"

       "That's because I'm from Germany, you girl!" the new found German retorted.

       "Well I have a boy name! Feliciano! See, It's man-ish!"

       "I don't know boy and girl stuff for Italy!"

       "Well... well," if there's one thing Feli learned from his brother, which probably wasn't that good of a lesson, was that when someone thinks you're wrong, the one thing to do was prove them wrong. "What's your name then?"

       "I have the manliest, most awesome name ever!" the boy crossed his arm in a cocky way.

       "Prove it!"

       "Gilbert," Gilbert made sure to say slowly, emphasizing every letter in the name.

       Feliciano's voice suddenly got quiet, "That's not that cool."

       "Are you kidding me, it's-"

       The two boys stopped themselves, hearing more footsteps towards the bathroom. They looked at each other in a hurry, and both squished behind the trashcan once again. Now that Feliciano was closer, he noticed that this Gilbert was a lot paler than he thought, and his hair was brighter than ever. And his eyes were... red?

       "Gil?" Feliciano heard a small, worried voice echo throughout the room. It was one of the most sweet sounding voices he had ever heard. It was hard, and yet soft. Rough, but also smooth. It was actually calming to him.

       "That's my brother," Gilbert whispered over to the Italian. He nodded back, but he didn't want to scare him anymore. He sounded to sweet to scare. He was curious, to say the least. "Let's go."

       Gilbert jumped out, yelling a bunch of noises Feliciano didn't know were possible. He held his arm up as if he was some hind of bear. The younger German jumped, not expecting to be screamed out the second he walked into the bathroom. Feliciano watched from behind the trashcan, afraid that he would be scared of him if he jumped out, too.

       Gilbert laughed. "Aw! That was awesome! I did the loudest screaming though. Ha! I guess that means I win, Feliciano," he paused, wondering why he couldn't find the small boy next to him. "Feliciano?"

       Feliciano turned bright red. Now there was no way the new boy wouldn't notice him. He was fine with being friends with him, but he didn't want him to introduce himself with a scare! That would just be too rude. Realizing he had no other choice, he stepped out from behind his hiding spot and walked towards his new, older friend. He noticed his brother staring at him as he walked. Was there something on his shirt?

       "Why didn't you help me?" Gilbert complained, the look of betrayal strong on his face.

       "I-"

       Feliciano was interrupted by his new favorite voice. "No, it's okay. Don't be mad at her," he was blushing, hard. Feliciano could tel he was uncomfortable. Gilbert must have really scared him, he thought. Feliciano got a better look at the newer boy. He didn't look anything like his brother. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was a tiny bit shorter than his brother, but still taller that himself. He looked the same age as him, too.

       "You said we would scare them together, though!" Gilbert continued to complain.

       "H-hey," the blonde cut off his brother. "Don't blame her! She was just being nice," he shakily put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder," right?"

       "Hey! What do you think you're doing, punk!?" yelled yet another young voice. Feliciano flinched, knowing exactly who it was. He also let out a short whine, now that he didn't get to scare him. Lovino ran towards Gilbert's little brother and pushed him away from Feliciano. He took his hand and twisted him behind him. "Don't you dare touch my-"

       "You don't have to be so rude!" Gilbert cut in.

       "Oh yeah? You wanna go too, huh punk?" Lovino put up his small fist. Feliciano knew he didn't stand a chance against an older kid, but Lovino would challenge them anyway.

       Feliciano looked over to the other kid, who was now standing awkwardly to the side while Gilbert and Lovino argued. He was still blushing. In fact, he was blushing more than he was before. He looked like a lost puppy in the middle of a rain storm. Feliciano wouldn't lie to himself, he pitied him. He looked so lost and confused and sad. How could any kid not feel bad for him? Or maybe it was just him. Seeing how his brother and Lovino didn't seem to notice made him wonder.

       "Boys! What are you doing?" all four boys jumped at the stern, low voice. Feliciano almost screamed, but only let out a small eep! noise. Meanwhile, Lovino and Gilbert latched onto each other out of fear, quickly separating as they realized what they did. The voice came from another pale man. Except this time it was an adult. He looked a lot like Gilbert's brother, but with really, really long hair. Feliciano almost giggled when he noticed little braids in it, as well.

       "What is all this noise about? You two know not to yell in the bathroom. Especially you," the man pointed down to the child that looked like him. He shook his head and gently pushed his sons out of the bathroom. He looked back at Lovino and Feliciano, looking confused and scared. His stern face seemed to soften a little as he began to talk to them. "Sorry about them. They get out of hand sometimes. Where are you're parents?"

       Lovino gave the man a repelled look, obviously not wanting to answer the question.

       Feliciano, however, jumped at the opportunity to talk to the majestic-looking man. "We're here with our grandpa! He looks a lot like Lovino! He's super nice and stuff. He likes to talk to girl a lot, too. Do you like to talk to girls, mister? I do. Lovino does, but he wont say he does."

       "Shut up!" Lovino argued back.

       The large German looked like he regretted talking to the two kids. His two grandchildren snickered , looking into the rest-room from the door.

       "Okay, I'll take you to him," he held both the boy's hands and lead them out of the bathroom, giving Gilbert and the other child Feliciano didn't know the name of yet, a warning look.

       It was pretty clear to see that the German was annoyed and wanted to go home. Having to walk through a large crowd of people, with one loud Italian asking non-stop, irrelevant questions on his right, and an even louder Italian screaming at him to let him go and calling him names no child should know on his left was not what he wanted to do today. To make matters worse, the two grandchildren he took to this place were following him around, the oldest one snickering and making fun of him as he continued to walk, and the younger one walking along with the question filled child, which made him ask more questions. And right when he thought nothing could be worse, when he finally found the children's granddad , he was sitting at a large table with a ton of drunk people, offering another round to everyone, drunk as well.

* * *

      As the sun fell and people started to go home, Feliciano, Lovino, and Grandpa Rome staggered home after a fun filled day. While walking, a tad bit behind his brother and his grandpa, he began to think of how fun his day was. This was one of his favorite times of day. He looked at the sunset, smiled and closed his eyes. Images of pretty food-stands and fun rides flashed in his head and he felt his chest fill with joy. Pictures of huge roller-coasters and scary clones popped up and he felt the joy fade away slowly.

       Then he saw the small German boy. He say his shy blue eyes and smooth, shiny blonde hair. He felt in a different feeling in his chest this time. It was warm, fuzzy, even daring. It felt like he was floating and was able to do anything. He was confused with this new feeling and decided to ask his grandpa about it.

       "Hey, grandpa?" he mumbled, tired from his fun day.

       "Yes, Feli?" he responded, picking up his grandchild and placing him on his shoulders.

       "You know everything right?"

       "Mhm."

       "That's impossible," Lovino barged in.

       "Oh hush now," Roma told him.

       "Well, what's the feeling when you're happy, but more?" Feliciano asked

       "Hmmm..."

       "You feel like you are daring to do anything and feel super nice. Like you want to give a hug to everyone," he continued. "You just feel like smiling and laughing and... just having fun."

 "Ah~" Roma's face lit up in the most beautiful way, quickly settling down to a relaxed figure. "That's love, Feli. The strongest kind of love."


End file.
